The invention relates to attachments to shelves for holding other objects thereon. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bracket which is mounted to the rods of a shelf, the bracket being provided with means to receive a rod member thereon, the rod member being particularly useful for receiving clothes hangers.
In the manufacture of shelves for closets, a number of types of shelves are made for being attached to the walls of the closets by wall brackets. Many of these shelves are comprised of parallel wires or rods extending longitudinally of the closet, as well as other wires which run transverse of the closet which add strength and support to the longitudinally extending wires. Moreover, there are a number of attachments which are made for being hooked to these shelf wires which add for additional versatility of these closet shelves.